clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/3
Hello! This is my new talk page! For my first talk page featuring messages from 4/30/11 to 7/23/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/1! For my second talk page featuring messages from 7/23/11 to 9/10/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/2! Haven't seen policy before Since when did we have a policy? [[User:Star kirby12|'Hey, you wanna ''go, buddy?]] [[User talk:Star kirby12| '''I'll mess 'ya up, man. ''Real bad.]] 07:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Awesome. Cp kid here - Too lazy to sign in. Unknown4 needs to talk to u, but he's blocked here. So if you could go on our IRC channel it would be appriciated. Thx. Cp kid Unprotect Can my userpage be Unprotected now? Editcount is now under 40%.[[User:Star kirby12|'Hey, you wanna go, buddy?]] [[User talk:Star kirby12| '''I'll mess 'ya up, man. ''Real bad.]] 07:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sockpuppets I know about them... ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 21:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Bopper Kicked Hi, ! I just want to let the rest of the administrators know that Bopper31415 is not to be unkicked until the end of this weekend (on September 19th, 2011, he may be unkicked). He needs to control his anger. He lashes out at Administrators and is not very reasonable. He won't listen and he needs to take a berak. Thanks for understanding ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:UnWiki I'd just laugh at it, dude. They're making fun of you. So what? You have to admit ''some of it is funny, but otherwise they're being jerks about blocking you -_- ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 23:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sk8r He said "**** this chat!" ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 15:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Awesome! I mean, it's awesome that you're coming back! :P I'll see if we can make you a rollback again, and we ''are 1 admin short now... :) hmm... I wonder who can fill the spot? Someone who has previous Admin experience? I'll consult with Bman, Plush, and Cooldude. :) -'ShrimpPin' Okay! I'll keep you posted! We had this huge fight on IRC, and I was the only person defending you... They were all just being huge jerks- and I thought that was stupid because a lot of people come on this site to avoid jerks and make friends. Bman was not against you at first, but peer pressure kind of swayed him... I don't really understand why they were so rude to you- you really did nothing wrong. And they said that it was weird for you to have the word "dictator" in your signature? LordMaster96's name has LORD and MASTER. :P -'ShrimpPin' :P Maybe you weren't here, but we already promoted The Plush. :P We're still short one Admin, and I'll talk to everyone else about this too. :) -'ShrimpPin' Oh! Oh yeah, I remember that! Oops. I forgot to repromote him... :P It's good to have you back! Say, are you on Pottermore? -'ShrimpPin' Hi im sdgsgfs, If ur on, plz join chat. Camp Penguins Color Contest Hello Awesome 335, Today I made the "Camp Penguins Color Contest". This contest is about new ideas for Colors on Club Penguin. You can learn more about the contest Here. I hope you'll join the contest. Who knows? Maybe you will be the 1st winner! Note: the contest will be closed on October 20. Happy65(It is me Sdgsgfs) Hello Awesome335, I have a question? Can you tell me why Happy65 is blocked? Can you tell me what he did? If so, until when he will be blocked? Can we forgive him, because he's a rollback or give him a last chance? Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|''Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' New wiki! Hi Awesome335, Can u please give me a link to the New Wiki. If you are on now can you join chat please. We need to talk about this wiki future. I hope you will be on! Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' This wiki future! Hello Awesome, We need to do something fast! We gonna lose this wiki. No admins are on and only one admin is left that is barely on. We need two more admins, we should make! We need to hurry because all moved to the new wiki and this is not fair for the currently admins, to not allow good editors to request because Bman2007jazz quitted editing, cooldude is not on anymore, the plush moved to new wiki and also shrimp pin moved to new wiki too. I hope you will do something soon. Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)''' Changing Chat Messages Here are the links: MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined and MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 22:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC)